Legends and Heroes
by YEET16
Summary: Alora, a survivor of Kylo Ren's slaughter of the Jedi, lives her life on a farm. She meets Resistance soldiers and decides that it's time that she start her search by finding Luke Skywalker. In order to do that, she must join the Resistance. Little does she know, she would meet a certain pilot who sweeps her off of her feet. Can he heal her broken heart or will she reside with Kylo
1. Chapter 1

A girl, about sixteen. She's running for her life. She can't really see. So much rain. Blood? So much blood. She's heaving for air, unable to focus on her breath. She needed to escape. She needed to live. Her sandy brown hair was sticking to her face. Her silver eyes were filled with terror. Lightning struck at every moment. Thunder clapped its mighty hands. She could see the edge of the forest now. She could escape! That's when she heard it. The girl. "Alora!" a raspy, almost misty voice shouted from behind her. Alora froze and dreaded to turn her head. She knew what would be waiting behind her. She held a tight grip on her lightsaber. She turned slowly and nearly burst into tears when she locked eyes with the small girl. She was just over four. She was being held with his red plasma blade to her neck. The girl's terror struck honey colored eyes were filled with terror. Her jet black hair blended with the masked man's cloak. "How could you forget something so precious, Alora? Your prized pupil," the masked man spoke with a chuckle that made her skin crawl. "Let Phoebe go!" Alora shouted, her voice shaking from fear. Storm Troopers began to file in behind the man. "Come and get her," the man spoke and threw Phoebe into the mud. Phoebe let out and cry and went to run towards Alora. Suddenly, the man shot his hand out and froze the girl in her place. Rage boiled in Alora's chest. Alora pulled out her saber and a bright purple blade illuminated her sharp features. "Ben Solo! Come and show me just how strong you are!" Alora shouted, knowing it would fuel his fury. The man tensed. "Ben is dead. Through Ben's death, Kylo Ren was born!" he shouted. Alora growled and readied herself as Kylo made his way to her, Phoebe still frozen in place. Kylo began to run at her, a growl building in his throat. Alora grasped her saber with both hands and blocked a very heavy hit from above Alora. Kylo jumped back and Alora saw her chance to strike. She ran at him and swung left and right, only to be blocked by and tall masked man. "Is that really all you've got, Alora? I expected so much more out of you," he taunted with a small chuckle. Alora growled and jabbed forward, nearly hitting Kylo's stomach. He just barely dodged it, still cutting his side. Blood mixed with the muddy water below them. He grabbed his side and growled in pain before turning to me. "I'm warning you, Ben! If you stop now, you could still come to the Light side!" Alora shouted, the storm had seemed to worsen as their fight progressed. Kylo laughed. "How pathetic. The Light side has nothing offer me! The Dark side can teach you so much more, Alora! Join me and we can rule the galaxy!" Kylo shouted. Alora stood and stared at her once kind and caring friend. "What have you become?" she spoke under her breath. Kylo laughed and went to swing at Alora again, but she just barely escaped and ran around him. She went to slice his back but he was too fast. She shot his hand out and froze Alora where she stood. He growled as he threw her across the field. Alora landed and scraped against the mud. Her blood joined the soil. She groaned and looked up, trying to locate her lightsaber. Kylo was making his way to her. She began to panic. 'Do not let fear rule you, Alora. Focus your mind.' Alora gasped as the sound of her teacher, Pikatjo, entered her mind. Alora nodded and took a breath. She closed her eyes and focused, hand outstretched. She could feel the lightsaber searching for her. 'Please,' she thought, 'Where are you?' She froze as footsteps stopped right in front of her. She fluttered her eyes open and froze in place. Kylo was stronger than her, she would admit. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare up into that black mask. "Well, I can't say I was looking forward to this. This is your last chance. Join me?" he spoke with his hand outstretched to her. Alora could feel she had control over her body. She sat up a little and thought for a moment. She tentatively reached for Kylo's hand. He helped her up, but before he could react, Alora opened her lightsaber and went to slice his arm. Kylo blocked it and kicked her to the ground, sending mud and blood everywhere. He yelled as he brought his lightsaber down to kill her. Alora shut her eyes and prepared for the pain. Only…it never came. Alora opened her eyes and gasped while covering her mouth. Phoebe let out a cough before giving a weak smile. Blood spilled from her mouth as the red lightsaber impaled her chest. "P-Phoebe…no…," Alora spoke in shock. Kylo ripped his sword out of her, causing her to fall into Alora's arms. Before Alora could do anything, Kylo slashed his saber across her chest. If Alora could describe the pain, it would be like a line of lava had been drawn across her chest. Alora landed on the ground, Phoebe's body laying across her body. Alora's eyes watched as Kylo walked away. He left without looking back. He didn't even care that he had just killed his best friend. Alora felt her chest began to grow heavy, along with her eyelids. Alora tried to take deep breaths but a fire hiss would awake in her chest so she gave short gasps. She couldn't form words, she could only watch as her best friend slaughtered countless people, children. She could only watch him walk away. She wasn't sure if it were a tear or the rain, but her eyes began to blur. She found that closing her eyes stopped the vision blur. Alora had images and thoughts flash through her mind. Her hard working father, killed by the First Order. Her loving mother, killed by the First Order. Her caring brothers, killed by the First Order. Phoebe, killed by her best friend. Although these memories broke her heart, one stood out to her the most. Her first kiss. It was after one of the longest, hardest days of practice. Ben had kissed her with such passion. And here he was now. He had struck her down as if she were a pesky weed. Alora sobbed in the mud. "Alora. Alora, dear." Alora looked up to the sky, not bothered by the rain falling into her eyes. Her mother stood before her. Her red hair was braided down her back. Her brown eyes held love as they always did. Her father stood next to her. His almost white blonde hair and blue eyes radiated against the black sky. Her brothers stood on either side of her parents. Their features matching Alora's. Alora squinted her eyes. Phoebe poked her tiny head out from between my older brother's legs. She gave me a toothy grin. "Take me home," I spoke weakly. Mother shook her head. "It isn't your time yet, my dear. You have quite adventure ahead of you." 


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth. That was the first thing Alora felt. She felt something soft wrapped around her. Her mother's arms? No. It was a blanket. Alora cleared her throat but to no avail. Her throat felt as dry as Jakku. Suddenly, Alora heard shuffling around her. Alora furrowed her brows and struggled to open her eyes. Where was she? She was in a room with beautiful art all over the walls. There was a window that bright sunrays filtered through, casting on the foot of Alora's bed. She turned and saw that she was indeed wrapped in a large comfy blanket. One arm was in the blanket while her other sat up right with a tube going into her wrist.

Alora tried to sit up, but felt a horrid pain shoot across her chest. She fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't a dream. Everything that had happened, it was all real. Alora felt tears pool in her eyes. She could still see Phoebe's tiny smile, even in death. She could hear Kylo's laugh as he walked away from it all. Alora clutched the blanket in her free hand.

"Oh dear. Jet, go get me some fresh cloth," a woman's voice came from the door. Alora gasped and turned to look at her. She had dark skin. Het black hair was braided to her scalp and then cascaded down her back in shiny strands. She walked over to Alora's side and caressed her cheek, wiping the tears. "Thank the Maker, you are alive. My boys and I have been nursing you for weeks. That cut was not an easy fix," she spoke softly. Alora just stared at her. Who was she? Why had she saved me? Where had she found me?

"I'm sorry, you must have many questions. All will be answered, but first, you need to get something on your stomach," she spoke with a smile. She looked like Phoebe when she smiled. "Alora went to speak, but found that the only sound she could make was a raspy breath. The woman put up a finger and ran out of the room. She heard her say something to someone just outside the door. After a pause, a small boy walked in. He looked about nine. He held a large roll of bandages and several other items in his hands. His skin was just a little bit lighter than his mother's. He has a bush of curly black hair that sat on top of his head.

He smiled at Alora and placed the items on a table next to Alora's head. "Hi. I'm Sora. It's good to see you're awake now. My mom hasn't slept much since we found you and…," he trailed off. Did he mean Phoebe? Did they leave Phoebe? Alora's brow furrowed and she grunted in frustration. Sora gave her a look of concern. He opened his mouth to say something but his mom walked with a tall glass of water and a plate with a neat sandwich. "I see you've met Sora. He's my youngest. My two older boys are out working on the farm. Oh, here. Drink this. Let me take this out, you don't need it anymore," the woman spoke as she gently took the tube and needle out of her arm.

Alora reached for the cup and hastily chugged it. The feeling of the cold liquid against her parched lips sent chills through her body. She had almost forgotten how amazing water felt. After a moment of drinking, Alora felt her throat open up. Sora and his mom stared with intensity. Alora sat the cup on the table next to her, next to all of the items Sora had brought in. After a moment of silence, the woman spoke up.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Alora cleared her throat. "I'm tired," she managed to croak. Sora smiled and the woman came and sat next her Alora. "Tell me who you are," she spoke with sincerity, Alora swore she heard a hint of suspicion. Alora understood though. She wouldn't want some stranger hurting her children. Alora took a breath. Was she ready to relive the moments of her near death?

"My name is Alora. I…I was a padawan under the training of Luke Skywalker. That was until one of the other padawan…he….he and a few others slaughtered us. He killed us all. Luke escaped, I know. I can still feel him. I am the only other who escaped. At a hefty cost, as you can tell," Alora spoke, her voice still scratchy but better than before. The woman covered her mouth, Sora gasping audibly.

Alora's eyes softened. Phoebe. "Please, tell me you saved Phoebe," Alora begged. The woman sighed and placed a hand on Alora's. "She was too far gone. But we did bring her back here to be buried," the woman spoke gently. Alora furrowed her brows and bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't cry. Not yet.

Alora stared blankly at the ceiling before asking her questions. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice dull and lifeless. The woman gave her a look filled with sympathy. "I'm Shiiba. You've met my son, Sora. My two other boys are Jet and Dante. Twins. Both seventeen," the woman answered. Alora furrowed her eyebrows. "And your husband?"

The pair was silent. "He was killed by the First Order," Shiiba finally spoke. Alora felt their sadness. She knew what it was like. To lose loved ones to the First Order. Alora shifted and groaned in pain. She kept forgetting about the slash across her chest. Shiiba jumped and quickly pulled down my blanket. I gasped at the sight. Blood had completely filled the bandages. The bandages covered nearly all of my torso.

"Sora. Go help your brothers," Shiiba said as she grabbed a knife and cut at a piece of the cloth and began to unwrap me. Sora nodded and ran out of the room. Alora watched carefully as Shiiba unwrapped her, leaving her bare chested. Alora was shocked. The wound was not as bad as she had thought. "How?" Alora muttered. The slash cut from the tip of her right shoulder all the way to her left hip.

Shiiba smiled as she grabbed a small cloth and dabbed it into a green solution. "I used to be a med for the Republic. I know quite a bit about healing. By the time this clears up, there will only be a light pink scar. Nothing else." Alora smiled a little. Shiiba reminded her of her mother. Always so caring. Once Shiiba finished with the solution, she began to wrap Alora back up again. "Why did you stop?" Alora asked. To work for the Republic, there was a mass amount of money. But to quit? Nonsense. Shiiba sighed with a ghost of a smile. "Leon and I wanted to stop fighting. We were done with war. So we moved out here and started a little farm. It was so peaceful. And when the twins were born, our lives were consumed with them!" Shiiba answered with a laugh. Alora could almost see the memories before Shiiba's eyes.

"I learned very quickly that happiness came with a price. When Sora was just six, Leon was called to do one last mission against the First Order. It would be the last time we got to see him. He would be killed in battle," Shiiba spoke with sadness dripping from her words. Alora looked at Shiiba, who was knelt down, wrapping Alora's torso.

Alora decided not to ask any more questions. She seemed to understand everything that she needed to know. After Shiiba finished wrapping Alora, she smiled at the young Jedi. "You know, we could use another hand. Her at the farm, I mean. If you don't have anywhere to go….you're more than welcome o stay here. With us," Shiiba sked. Alora looked up at her with a small smile.


End file.
